This Year
by Jemelle1997
Summary: Gazzy tries to get through the shool year without any trouble with teachers, girls, and people in general without the gang.
1. Chapter 1

There she was at the door string out into open space killing all my hopes and dreams of getting through this year without heartbreak. Her brown stringy hair brought out how dark her eyes truly are. Her perfume was the scent of flowers tingling everyone nose who passed her. She was new and I knew to the best of all my abilities she was going to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gasman please report to the deans office." Came sourly thought the intercom. _My first day and I'm already in trouble. _I walked down the long corridor to go to the deans office. The door was opened which never was usual during the year. "Hello Gasman. How are you today?"

"Just fine, why did you ask for me here do you want to discuss my wings?" I said with a tone that would never be accepted with any other student.

"Well...yes I do, I was wondering if you needed extra help or a different approach to studies and could you teach a self-defense class for the elementary student across the road.?"

"I believe that would be great, and with the classroom situation I would like a seat in the back away from all the other students so I could stretch out my WINGS like other students do with their arms and legs and stuff." I said completely amazed that I had been called up and had done absolutely nothing to get me in trouble.

"Alright then, I will inform all of your teachers through a chain email. You are dismissed." I walked out surprised that all that happened was real I wanted to slap myself since I'd been away from the gang I learned how to breath underwater, control plastic with my mind, and hack basically and technology known to man.

I was in classes with this one girl and she always sat directly in front of me it kind of got strange after third period. I could barely even smell her perfume even with my heightened senses which made me think can she even smell it? But, what I thought was even more surprising is that she saw skinny just like the rest of us bird kids. The longer I sat there the more I could see her with a pair of wings stretching out of her back. I was so tense that my back was hurting along with the area they spurt out so I released them drawing only her eyes from her book.

She smiled as if this were something that she saw every single day if her life, then I heard it, the sound of emerging wings, I saw them they were white and fluffy so clean that they made her seem so much more angelic than she was already. Knowing that only she would hear me I whispered "AFTER THIS FLY WITH ME?"

Her smile widened than I had seen on any person, bird or regular." Why not? "she said turning around ever so softly so that no one, even I, could hear it. Knowing that she was a bird kid didn't satisfy my need to know her it just starved me more .


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was a hassle a the kids racing, close to killing each other over a small, SMALL lunch that could barely fill up a normal five year old. I still didn't know the girls name but I spotted her out of the entire cafeteria in less than ten seconds. _Thank Jesus I'm not normal! _She had already started on her lunch and I mean like she was slaughtering all the food it made the meal look like a little bag of chips. Although she it would seem she would be a pig the way she was eating the food but the way she held herself made her still look like an angelic woman.

"Hey! What up? I'm Gasman, and what is Your name?" interest was trying to take control over my face but I held my cool.

"I'm great you're the first person to ask me that you know? My name is Jasmine… cool how they rhyme… right?" curiosity just showed right through her voice despite it was obvious she didn't want it that way.\

"Yep its awesome" I finished my food in one bite." How about that offer?"

"Which one, the flying? If that's what your talking about I have been Dying to show some one my wings for the longest time." That grin of hers began to erupt all over her face giving me a straight chill right down my spine.

I grabbed her hand and lead her the way out the door although I barely knew the way myself. Everyone turned and looked at us honestly who could blame them a modestly good looking guy and a hot girl holding hand that's like bees to honey if you ask me. When we finally got out the door I couldn't help myself and said "Arrogant people …help me." She snickered and took off with no warning and there was no way that I was going to let a girl beat me I a race I've been training for, for my entire life. I slapped my wings open in a fourth of a heartbeat flapping down my hardest to get me lifted off the ground. Keeping up that beat I caught up with her in a second.

"Looks like you finally caught up …slow _boy_." putting stress on the boy.

"Your wrong about one thing'

"What's that?"

"Me being a _boy_." It was like an automatic giggle came after my reply." So where are we going?"

"Um… I don't know we gotta be back in twenty minutes."

'How about a second lunch?"

"Great some one who understands my appetite."

"I know it been along time I've been with the gang and they knew the feeling just as well as we do."

The food was great as was the conversation know I knew she didn't know her parents, grew up in a dog cage(ugh), and hated white jackets. Next thing I knew was that it was time to be heading back to school you know since I hate that word I'll use college from now on. We walked in together with a everyone staring at us as if we had just murdered the president. Next thing I know over the intercom I hear "Jasmine and Gasman to the deans office please."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad to see that you two got acquainted but you two both know you have to get permission before leaving the building." Mrs. Jackson said with an awfully stern voice.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask if I could leave plus Jasmine and I are alike in many ways that's why we left in the first place." Faking a voice that lead on that I was a scared student.

"And how are the two of you alike?"

Before I had a chance to even feel bad for saying what I said Jasmine says "We both can fly, hate people in white jackets, and hate I mean hate the word SCHOOL."

"Wait…you have wings too and you didn't feel like you had the need to tell anyone in this school?"

"Pretty much, I didn't fell right I didn't want to associated as a freak or have absolutely no value in this school."

"I understand I'm glad that you brought it up."

"You're welcome."

My dorm is completely white, in the shape of an irregular quadrilateral. Jasmine had given me her number after we left the dean's office and ordered me to call her or she would beat my butt! I called her though it was after seven, "Hello."

"Hey so I take it that you listen to me or you're afraid of getting your butt whooped by a girl!"

"Oh you couldn't whop my butt even if you tried. Being cute doesn't mean I'm going to let you beat me around."

"We see about that."

'Please, go ahead."

"Trust me I'm no regular girl, I will." she laughed good-heartedly.

"What are we supposed to be in the awkward getting to know each other stage?"

"I guess so until you ask me the question."

"Alright then, Jasmine be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Where are you at? I'm having no fun in a room all by myself."

"In my dorm of course, meet my in the café then we can go for a night flight."

"Sure."

The walls are white. _"What is up with all this white?"_ I thought. Of course as that thought sat in Jasmine walked in the café, she had change clothes she now wore a white button-up shirt with a pair of dress pants and heels. "How can you land in those, Max said it was terrible to but hey she was a tom-boy?"

"It's pretty easy if you're not a tom-boy and you can run in them."

"Oh that explains it then." I said putting a smirk on my face.

"What's the gang like?"

"They are awesome they are always getting in some sort of trouble but none that I've heard of lately."

"Sound like my kind of people…Lets get out of here." I opened the steal door that opened up to the dark night. Jasmine and I popped out our wings and slammed down, air flowing around our wings as easy as butter slicing butter. "It feels so great to be out of all those stuffy classrooms."

"I know right they are getting so aggravating. We need to be heading back but I don't want to go to sleep just yet so come to my dorm with me,"

Alright, this better be good then."

We did a large you turn but said absolutely nothing. A minute passed by before we got back to the door. We walked up the stairs slowly "When we get there I'm going to change real quick alright?"

She laughed "Its alright I'm not going to peek."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath.

"You know that I'm not deaf right?"

"SORRY!" I said trying to conceal the fact that it was hilarious to me.

"Whatever." Jasmine said.

We walked up to my door which was wide open. "Get ready to fight, okay?"

"Okay!" tiptoeing into the room I didn't notice any thing out of the normal until something ambushed me. It was s the height of a grown man but weighed the same thing as a thirteen year old.

"Jasmine hit the lights!" whatever these things were started laughing and hard. The lights flashed on and all I saw men and women dressed in white coats. They all looked like they were evil Japanese experimentalist but I couldn't be sure. "Back up before I blow this place!" I screamed.

"You can't do that you don't have anything to make explosives with!" the tallest man said with a strange smirk on his face.

"Ha, that's what you believe, Jasmine get out of here!" Moments ticked away as Jasmine slowly left the room. No longer afraid if let go of everything that I had held inside since I'd met Jasmine, everyone passed out fearfully I ran and met Jasmine outside the door.

"What happened in there?" Jasmine asked with a suspicious face "did they just let you go?"

"No and I don't think you want to know!"

"What happened?"

"Fine, I passed gas and everyone passed out."

Laughing harder than ever she said, "That's gross!"

Smiling I said "I know! I think we need to get out of here."

"I'm fine with that."


End file.
